


puppy love

by missdulcerosea



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rand is the little spoon and i will die by this, that poor boy just needs to be held gently like longcat so badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: Moiraine tells them they don't need to share the same bed. But are these two going to listen? No, of course not.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	puppy love

“You _do_ know Moiraine said we don’t have to share a room, right?”

Mat flops onto the bed, tossing around on the now-wrinkled sheets. He grabs hold of the pillow and rests his head on it—for someone who claimed hours earlier that he was so tired from hours upon hours spent travelling on horseback, he doesn’t show it. Then he looks up to give Rand a sly, cat-like smile.

“I know. But I knew you wanted us to share a room.”

_Well, you’re right about that_ , Rand thinks. Then he realizes he said that out loud. _By the Light._

“I mean,” Rand stammers, “Even if I was hoping we could share a room, I don’t want to inconvenience you—surely, you’d want some modicum of privacy now that we’re—”

“Oh, Rand… It’s no bother at all.”

Rand sits down on the bed, feeling the mattress creak beneath his knees. Mat reaches up both hands to frame his cheek, and he takes in the patterns on his fingertips, the curves of his knuckles as he holds Rand’s face.

“It isn’t?”

“I like spending time with you. A lot. Besides—” here, he pauses to lean up and dot a lightning-brief kiss to Rand’s noise “—You’re very cute when you get flustered. All blushy.”

They shift around on the bed for a bit, Rand laughing a little because the way they move reminds him of the way fish wriggle about in a stream. Then they finally meet their mark: Rand curled up in Mat’s arms with his back pressed to his chest, a pair of arms wrapped close to his shoulders. He reaches up to stroke at Mat’s hand and closes his eyes shut, taking in the feel of fresh sheets beneath him and the soft warmth of their room at the Stag and Lion. He doesn’t even bother in blowing out the candle, that’s how badly he wants to stay here and nowhere else.

“Good night, Rand,” Mat mumbles. He nudges his head against Rand’s neck, dark brown hair ticklish.

Rand laughs sleepily. “Good night, Mat.”

And then, to himself: “I love you.”

* * *

Perrin checks in on them a few hours later at Moiraine’s behest. They haven’t even pulled up the sheets or changed out of their travel-worn clothes. No, they’re just curled up on the bed together as Mat has Rand pulled close.

Making sure his footsteps aren’t too loud on the floorboards, Perrin pulls out a quilt and covers them. Rand stirs briefly in sleep and then closes his eyes.

_You know, I always had a feeling about those two. Glad they have some time to themselves._

As Perrin walks out of room, he can’t help but give a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay. perrin/rand may be my favorite non-canon couple, my beautiful otp. but mat/rand? yeah, i want to write for them sometimes too :P and... i wanna write something nice and wholesome! bc i fee like that's my fanfic trademark these days
> 
> thanks for reading! please take care <3


End file.
